Tied
by Huffldough
Summary: Axel has Roxas tied, literally! First chapter is up and ready to be read! M for language and upcoming yaoi in later chapters...
1. Dream

**Disclaimer: **

**Keirin-chan: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…nor Roxas, Axel, Sora, or Riku! –cries-**

**Roxas: Thank god…**

**Sora: That's mean Roxas…**

**Roxas: She's insane, so it's okay…**

**Riku: On with the story.**

**TIED!**

"Get me OUT of this, Axel, NOW!"

Roxas stood against a tree, tied tightly against its rough bark surface. Finally, after a couple more minutes of struggling, he gave up and instead settled to glaring daggers at his "partner".

"Sorry, Rox. Not until you confess your undying love for me!"

"Well, guess we'll be here forever then dammit!"

Axel smirked and leaned against the opposite tree.

"Roxas Roxas Roxas…just give it up! We both know you love me…well at least like me!"

Roxas growled as he kicked at nothing. Axel made sure to tie him up high enough on the tree so that he couldn't touch the ground. So now, he could see eye to eye with Axel instead of having to look up.

_Bastard only did it to poke fun of my height! DAMN HIM!_

"It shouldn't have taken this long though…we've been here for five minutes now…"

"UNTIE ME!"

"Bitch please, it took me forever to plan this, plus the added extra planning to get you knocked out so I could tie you! Do you know how much thinking that takes?"

"Do you know how much it's going to hurt once I'm free?"

"Oh come on, Roxy! It's not that hard to say! 'I love you Axel, be with me forever!' That's all! Got it memorized?"

"NO I DON'T!"

Axel pushed himself off the tree and approached the blonde…a sly smile spreading across his thin lips.

"You know you want to say it…you've wanted to say it for months…"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"I didn't say you were…You're Bi!"

"SHUT UP!"

Axel's face dropped as he crossed his arms.

"Fine then…I'll just sit here until you say it!"

And so, for the next few hours, Roxas shouted a colorful line of words while giving death glares as Axel took a nap!

"YOU MORON! DON'T IGNORE ME! UNTIE ME!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzz"

Roxas let out a huff. _This is going nowhere….WAIT I could summon my keyblades! Why didn't I think of it before…_

A spark of light came as Oblivion and Oathkeeper appeared in each arm. Yet, within a moment, Roxas lost hope…there was just a small problem…

"I CANT MOVE MY ARMS! ARGH!"

Roxas uselessly pounded his keyblades into the trunk before dropping them. They both disappeared as Axel woke up.

"Ready to confess yet, love?"

"NEVER!"

"Very well." Axel closed his eyes again while the blonde screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP ON ME AGAIN, RED HEAD!"

"Hmm…" Axel got up from his place and strode over to Roxas.

"I guess I can have a little fun with you…"

Roxas made a choked gasp as Axel placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"First you tie me up against my will, and now you're going to rape me?!"

"That blush on your face tells me you enjoy it!"

"DOES NOT! IM JUST…getting a temperature!"

"Not surprised then, I'm pretty damn hot." Axel bit his earlobe teasingly.

"Just a sentence…a few small words…and you could be free…" Axel's hand brushed against the end of his shirt, slowly sneaking its way under.

"Axel….."

"It won't hurt you to say it…" This time, Axel crashed his lips onto Roxas's own, there lips molding together perfectly.

At first, Roxas was unresponsive…until that hand rubbed against his stomach.

Damn…..

Axel smiled into the kiss, and pulled away quickly, leaving Roxas flushed.

"Is that a pout I see?"

Roxas narrowed his ocean blue eyes at Axel before lowering his head to stare at the ground.

It was silent until…

"Untie me…"

Axel smacked his forehead.

"You have to admit—"

"I LOVE YOU OKAY? NOW UNTIE ME!"

Axel's apple green eyes lit up as he beamed.

"SERIOUSLY, ROXY-POO? Say it again!!"

"NO! I said it once, now untie me!"

"Oh no fun…I got it on record anyway, see?"

Out of nowhere, Axel whipped out a Roxas plushie. He pushed in its stomach.

'I LOVE YOU OKAY? NOW UNTIE ME!'

He giggled like a school girl while Roxas sulked.

"That's pathetic."

"That's what I call KINKY!"

"UNTIE ME ALREADY!"

Axel stuffed the plushie back into his organization cloak before running over. Quickly, Axel unknotted the rope and looked up.

"See, that wasn't so baaa-AAAAAGH!"

Both organization members fell to the forest ground with a thump. Axel groaned as he reopened his eyes. Roxas was straddling him…

"Roxas I-Mmph.." He was silenced by a pair of small pink lips to his own.

He placed his arms around Roxas, bringing the blonde closer to him while exploring his mouth…

"MMMm Roxas…."

"WAKE UP!"

SPLASH!

Axel sprung up, eyes wide and darting around…

"What…" He spotted Roxas holding an empty bucket by his bedside blinking at him.

"Yeah you we're murmuring odd things so I decided to wake you up. Now, hurry we'll be late for school at this rate!"

Axel blinked again, looking around the room…he was in his bedroom…his roommate Roxas was exiting the room…and he was soaked with…water…

"Then that all was a dream……ROXAS THAT'S NOT FAIR!" The red head whined as he sniffled. He got out of bed, chasing after the blonde who was standing in the hall giving him an odd look.

"Why'd you wake me up! WHY?!"

"..uhm…Yeah, I'm going to go pick up Namine so see ya at school…when you get your head straightened." Roxas picked up his backpack and went out the door, leaving Axel to pout in his black boxers.

"Love you too…damn, why does he have a girlfriend when he has me? Not fair…stupid dreams…"

Axel hung his head as he walked back to his bedroom mumbling something about having too much sea salt ice cream before bed. Meanwhile, off in the apartment next door to theirs...

"Riku come on, cut it out!"

Sora pulled on his shoes as he ducked away from the other teen, who was currently whacking him in the head with...a pillow key blade?

"I am more powerful than any jedi!"

"Goodbye!" **SLAM!**

"..." Riku pouted as he tossed the plush behind him and follow Sora out the door.

End of Chapter ONE!

**Keirin-chan: u.u oh my it sucks...**

**Sora: You only got started! You can't say anything yet!**

**Roxas: Yeah it sucked.**

**Axel: I think it was great!...just…the ending…why'd you do that to me! –pouts-**

**Keirin-chan: It had to happen…**

**Riku: I feel bad for Namine, she didn't get any screenshot.**

**Namine: I was mentioned...**

**Kairi: BUT I WASN'T!**

**Axel: That's because you're a bitch...**

**Kairi: -gasps-**

**Sora: AXEL!**

**Axel: Not my problem...**

**Keirin-chan: Okay then...well that was chapter one! Yay, i'm glad that i am getting the kingdom hearts stuff out of my system! I've been dying to make an AkuRoku story for months! ...and in that process lost all ability to update that naruto fanfic...**

**Naruto: YEAH YOU'RE KEEPING EVERYONE HANGING!**

**Keirin-chan: GO AWAY!**

**Tohru: Yeah, and what about that Fruits Basket one you haven't finished for…is this the third year?**

**Keirin-chan: NOoOOOo! The creative flow is lost for those! Leave me alone!**

**Sora: O.o hope that doesn't happen here...well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Axel: Review if you think I'm hot! **

**Roxas: You're a moron.**

**Axel: ROXAS! You're so cruel!**

**Roxas: Yeah well, you're an idiot. **

**Axel: Oh you know you love me…in more than one ways…-wriggles eyebrows-**

**Roxas: O.o uh….maybe in another story…**

**Axel: Yatta!**

**Namine: Uhm…well the end of this then? Please Review! Thank you!**


	2. School

**Disclaimer: **

**Keirin-chan: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…nor any of the cast! **

**Roxas: Good**

**Sora: e.e jeez Roxas, you could be more caring**

**Roxas: She's still insane, so like I said before…its okay.**

**Riku: You're all idiots, so on with the story!**

Chapter Two!

Axel gave a long sigh as he drew closer to Twilight Academy. He glanced at the clock tower and smirked. He had a good fifteen minutes before the first period of school started.

_Yes, plenty of time to molest Roxas and slowly force him into falling madly in love with me! _

Of course, these plans were destroyed once Axel got to his locker. At the end of the hall, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas and Namine all hung out. An occasional laugh erupted from the group as they chattered, all ignoring Axel…

Axel narrowed his eyes as Namine pulled herself closer to Roxas, wrapping her fingers around his lower arm…

_BITCH HE'S MINE!_ Axel slammed his locker shut after grabbing the text books he needed and walked towards the group.

"_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you you, I can be your boyfriiiiiiiieeeeeeeend!_"

The entire group grew dead silent as Axel squeezed himself in between Namine and Roxas, and gave Roxas a wink.

"Arm off the shoulder…now!"

Axel pouted as he slid his arm away from Roxas and backed up a step.

"Hey Axel." Namine smiled as she gave the red head a wave.

"Yo."

"Heh, you're so weird!" Pence laughed as he took another bite from a bag of chips he held. Axel's eye twitched as Hayner, Namine and Olette joined in his laughter. Roxas, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and shook his head, as if ashamed.

It wasn't long before Olette was talking about some test coming up during the week and everyone forgot Axel was among them again. Axel sighed heavily.

_Figures._

Axel started to walk away from the group, his mood now dampened by the obvious shunning he was exposed to…

"Hey, Axel!" The red head stopped and turned his head to a shorter brunette standing a few feet away. He was with a silvery-white haired boy who was a head taller than the brunette.

"Hey Sora, Riku."

"No luck again, eh? Don't worry about it, Axel, as long as you don't give up I'm sure Roxas will eventually notice you!"

"Yeah, notice how much of a pain he is…" Riku put in, while blowing a few bangs out of his eyes. Sora furrowed his eyebrows as he whacked Riku in the side.

"It's okay, I'm used to the rejection by now…" Axel sighed, running a hand through his spikes.

Sora frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well…maybe Namine will find an interest in someone else…"

"And Roxas will magically realize he is queer? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure he's straight." Riku pointed out as they all saw Roxas and Namine walk off holding hands. Axel's eye twitched and Sora growled.

"Riku! Stop being a sour puss!"

Riku 'hmphed!' and looked down the hall, before letting out a sharp intake of breath. Before Sora could question him though, Riku ducked behind Sora making both Axel and Sora sweat drop.

"Hey guys!" Kairi's voice rang out as they looked over. She was wearing the mandatory school outfit, and holding her brown bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora said happily. Riku groaned.

Kairi narrowed her eyes at Riku's poorly hidden form.

"You know, I ain't some sort of monster, Riku, you can stop hiding."

Riku peered from the side, narrowing his eyes to slits…the two glared at each other before Riku straightened up and dusted off the pretend dirt from his uniform.

"Just taking necessary precautions…"

"Asshole"

"Coughslutwhorecough"

"Grrrrrr"

"SO! Ehehe, guys, Axel's having trouble in his love life! We need a plan!" Sora interrupted.

Axel rolled his eyes. _Gee, way to make me sound pathetic Sora….still doesn't look like Kairi and Riku heard you though…_

Axel observed the pair with amusement as the said two was engulfed in a heated glaring contest…Oh yes, the two had formed a love-hate relation when Riku stole Sora's heart from Kairi.

It was a rather confusing event that happened when they all got back from saving Kingdom Hearts. The first week back at Destiny Island, they found out Roxas could be his own person…how? Well, no one really cared how it just happened, while he himself was brought here….It seemed that he was able to find a heart after he 'faded' as the rest of the organization did…once that happened, they were able to exist in this world…Its pretty complicated….

But, after entering Twilight Academy, located in Twilight Town just thirty minutes away from Destiny Island, they dormed together with people they trusted, Roxas with Axel, Sora with Riku, etc. But, with the time Sora and Riku spent, Sora learned he only had an infatuation with Kairi, and didn't actually love her more than just a friend…instead, he loved Riku. As a result, Riku, who loved Sora in return, asked him out and they been going out since…Once Kairi found this out, she was hurt because she still loved Sora….Instead of being happy that her friends found each other, she blames Riku for not having Sora to herself and in turn Riku dislikes her for trying to steal Sora away from him………Yeah, its quite the love triangle.

_But since Roxas found Namine…and Namine asked him out….they've been going out….leaving me with no Roxas…I know how you feel Kairi….but I can't hate Namine so openly...She's too nice…_

"I think we should try getting Namine interested in someone else first…We need someone attractive who looks like Roxas, but can 'give her so much more'" Sora said, tapping his finger to his chin in thought.

"Cloud!" Kairi blurted with a smile.

"Too bad he's with Tifa…" Riku replied.

"Really? I thought he was with Aerith?"

"No no, that was last week, this week it's Tifa, then next week it should be Aerith again…." Riku and Kairi shook their heads. Cloud, being one very popular senior and a handsome one at that, seemed to have an on and off again relationship with Tifa and Aerith since last year….Tifa and Aerith were rivals of course…

"Focus! Is there anyone else?" Sora interrupted.

"….Leon?" Kairi suggested

"No…we need someone in our grade…a junior!"

"Marluxia."

"No, Riku…she doesn't have fond memories of that guy….."

Axel grunted. _Of course not, Marluxia is the one that caged her a while back….jeez how long ago was that? Three years ago…?_

"Hayner?"

"Hayner…." Sora bit his lip in thought.

"He doesn't look like Roxas, but he's a good guy…okay, Hayner it is! Now we just need to figure out how to get her to like him…and we need to get Hayner to like her, too!" Sora said.

"Whether or not it works, Roxas still hates me, guys." Axel reminded them. Kairi tilted her head to the side as Riku sighed. Sora shook his head.

"That's what you think!! Roxas totally loves you, he just hasn't admitted it to himself yet!" Sora exclaimed.

Axel raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Instead the bell rang and he waved a hand out before turning to go to his first period class.

Sora pursed his lips as Kairi grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him to English. Riku was yelling at her in the background but he was too deep in thought to process anything he said.

_Just be patient Axel, if anyone knows Roxas the best, it's me…He might be with Namine now, but it won't be long until he realizes he is fooling himself…he loves you….you just had to be there…_

A flash of when Axel was fading floated across Sora's thoughts…

'_**I wanted to see Roxas….'**_

Roxas was staring too, watching with fear and surprise mixed in his icy blue eyes…

'_**He made me feel like I had a heart…you make me feel…the same-'**_

Roxas cried. Whether he knew Sora could see him in his head or not was unknown to Sora…but Sora saw the tear trail across his cheek….and heard…

'_**Me too, Axel….me too….'**_

Sora shook away the memory…he felt his chest get tight…just thinking back to that day made him want to cry…when Axel did disappear into dust, Roxas looked so torn...heartbroken…he wanted to cry for him…

_I'm sure others would think its just because they were close…they were best friends after all…but the way Roxas reacted when he saw Axel again…the way he looks at him...He loves him, too. _

Riku tapped a pencil to Sora's arm, the three were in their assigned seats in English class…Riku noticed the spaced out look on Sora's face and it concerned him…

"I'll help them both"

"…sora…" Riku murmured as he saw Sora slowly come back from his thoughts with a determined spark in his ocean blue eyes. Riku smirked. _If its one thing I know best about Sora, its his stubbornness…once he decided what to do, he won't give it up….watch out Roxas…Axel…Sora's about to go love doctor on your asses!_

**End of Chapter Two**

**Keirin-chan: O.o with that last line I just couldn't help but think of Alvin…OMG I love that movie! Alvin and the Chipmunks is cutest movie ever!**

**Axel: And Roxas plays Theodore!**

**Roxas: NO! Just my English voice actor e.e**

**Axel: Who cares!**

**Sora: Ahaha, Roxas the chipmunk…**

**Roxas: Hey! It has nothing to do with me!**

**Axel: But it sure would be cute…a Roxas chipmunk…man, I wish I had a Roxas chipmunk…**

**Roxas: ugh, I'm leaving, this is ridiculous!**

**Axel: Wait for me, Roxy!**

**Sora: …..I wish I could be a chipmunk u.u**

**Riku: You can be my chipmunk!**

**Sora: O.OU Riku!**

**Riku: -runs off with Sora in arms-**

**Kairi: Hey! Bring him back, he's so mine you he-she!**

**Riku: Don't make me use my awesomely-high powered Jedi moves on you, Kairi! I will do it!**

**Sora: Riku, that's pathetic! You can't use a pillow-plushie keyblade as a light saber! **

**Kairi: Yeah, what are you, a Star Wars geek?**

**Riku: So what if I am? Star Wars is an excellent show!**

**Sora: It's a movie Riku…a movie series….**

**Riku: ….**

**Keirin-chan: e.eU what a bunch, eh? Well thanks for reading and reviewing! Much appreciation XD and sorry for the wait…I got busy with the holidays and school work. That and a few plot bunnies went running…but anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Axel: And of course, you will all review because I'm just that dead sexy!**

**Sora: in a mini skirt?!**

**Axel: of course!**

**Ed: Colonel Mustang is dead sexy in a mini skirt!!**

**Roxas: THIS! ****IS!**** KINGDOM HEAAAAAAAAAAARTS****! –kicks Ed back into his own anime-**

**Sora: O.o someone's been watching 300 lately…**

**Roxas: yeah well...it's a great movie. u.u**

**Axel: besides that, REVIEW! For me! .**


End file.
